


A Man is a Reflection of His Father

by WhiteReeses



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteReeses/pseuds/WhiteReeses
Summary: Ginoza is confronted with a case that hits close to home and Shimotsuki isn't too happy with how he deals with it. One-shot.





	A Man is a Reflection of His Father

 

"Dr. Kuwabara, please refrain from escaping and put your hands in the air." Ginoza ordered as he aimed his Dominator on his target.

The target was a man in his mid-thirties, with a slender built covered in a white coat. His appearance resembled that of a medical expert. They had them cornered in his private residence at Chiyoda-ku, which was also where he established his clinic. They purposely pursued him outside business hours to minimise exposure of general civilans.

"Please...Please! I've done nothing wrong!" Kuwabara pleaded, both hands up in the air.

Inspector Shimotsuki and Enforcer Kunizuka arrived just in time with their Dominators aimed to the same target.

"Dr. Kuwabara, I believe you are perfectly aware that your clinic is suspected for malpractice, are you not?" Shimotsuki pressed.

Based on a quick analysis conducted by Karanomori, Dr. Kuwabara Akihito was reported to use Cannabis as a medical practice to minimise hue discolouration on his patients. Cannabis had been illegal nationwide since the end of the 21st century due to its high correlation with corrupted politicians and anarchists. Although the usefulness of Cannabis had been debated, as it was also used as medical anasthesia, the Ministry of Welfare decided to ban the production and consumption of Cannabis altogether.

Nowadays, nobody would find Cannabis anywhere in Japan.  Dr. Kuwabara seemed to have his connections outside the country, which was remarkable for a citizen of an isolationist country. Karanomori was currently analysing the possible supply chain scenario, considering suspicious activity was yet to be found in the security cameras.

"My methods may not be acknowledged by medical journals, but all my patients have shown improved hues!" Dr. Kuwabara defended, "I can show their medical records to you!"

"Still, your methods are not recognised by Sybil. Administering unauthorized substances is prohibited by the law. Therefore, your activity is not only considered malpractice, it is also a crime," Shimotsuki persisted, adjusting her Dominator's aim, "Prepare to be enforced, Dr. Kuwabara."

"No!"

Kuwabara escaped after shoving boxes of what looked liked medical supplies. The weight and contents of the boxes were not lethal, but they were enough to incapacitate Shimotsuki. Her Dominator slid across the room as her body drowned in the piles of boxes

"Don't let him get away, Enforcer!" She heaved.

"Dr. Kuwabara, please don't make it more difficult than it already is." Ginoza's Dominator automatically released its lock. _Crime coefficientt: 105. Enforcement mode: Non-lethal paralyser. Please aim carefully and subdue the target._

"Stop!"

Ginoza froze as he saw a child dashing to the scene, covering Dr. Kuwabara with his small outstretched arms.

"Please, don't take Papa away!" He cried, angry tears pouring out of his eyelids. "Papa never hurt people!"

Ginoza fell numb. _This scene...was all too familiar..._

"Ginoza-san?" Kunizuka eyed her former supervisor quizzically.

"What are you doing, Enforcer!? Enforce the target now!" Shimotsuki barked as she struggled from beneath the boxes.

Ginoza groaned. For a split second, another scene was playing in his mind. _Another scene...with another child...and another latent criminal..._

"Kunizuka-san! Enforce the target now!" Shimotsuki promptly ordered Kunizuka.

In Ginoza's mind, he saw his nine-year-old self in that child, and his father in Dr. Kuwabara. He knew this would end badly...or not.

"Kunizuka! Hold your fire!" Ginoza immediately pleaded.

Kunizuka, not sure whether or not she understood the situation, reluctantly complied.

"Dr. Kuwabara, I beg you, please calm down." Ginoza calmly requested, "You are currently a target of enforcement, and if you are enforced, you may not see the light of day anymore. However, if you calm yourself and lower your Crime Coefficient, you would only be subjected to post-trauma rehabilitation and nothing else."

"What are you playing at!?" Dr. Kuwabara winced.

"I'm serious, Dr. Kuwabara," Ginoza pressed on, "Although your actions may be wrong, I believe you mean well. You are a good person, Dr. Kuwabara. You still have a second chance . If you are enforced, you will never be able to see your family again."

Kunizuka heard her former supervisor shuddered at the last part of his plea. She immediately knew what this was all about.

"Enforcer! Don't act on your own!" Shimotsuki retorted.

"Dr. Kuwabara, please, if you can't do this for yourself, at least do this for your son." Ginoza spoke calmly, ignoring Shimotsuki's barks.

Kunizuka heard the robotic announcement of her Dominator.

_Target information updated. Crime coefficient: 98. Target is no longer a target of enforcement._

Kunizuka rose an eyebrow.

 

\---

 

Tsunemori just arrived at the office to report for her shift when she heard Shimotsuki slammed the edge of Ginoza's desk.

"What did you think you were doing!?"

"With all due respect, Inspector, I had taken careful judgement regarding the situation." Tsunemori heard Ginoza replied.

"Your actions were not according to Sybil's instructions! You could've gotten the three of us and one civilian in danger!" Shimotsuki exclaimed.

For once, Kunizuka mentally agreed with her, but chose to remain out of this argument. She remained seated in her desk while peering her eyes away from where Shimotsuki and Ginoza were arguing.

"What is all this fuss?" Tsunemori frowned.

"Enforcer Ginoza acted on his own when we attempted to enforce Dr. Kuwabara!" Shimotsuki explained, "He completely ignored the Dominator's instructions and took the risk of lowering Dr. Kuwabara's crime coefficient below 100."

Tsunemori blinked.

"Well, that's not a bad thing, isn't it--"

"But senpai, the target was with an innocent civilian and he could've cost his life!" Shimotsuki persisted, "It was too risky!"

"Inspector Shimotsuki, that was Dr. Kuwabara's own son--" Ginoza interrupted.

"A latent criminal is a latent criminal, Enforcer. You should be aware by now of the danger when a civilian is within the vicinity of a latent criminal."

Ginoza heaved a sigh. He knew this argument was going nowhere with Shimotsuki. He turned to face the older inspector.

"Tsunemori, my actions were based solely on the likelihood should a domino effect occur." Ginoza calmly rationalised, "This theory has not been statistically proven yet, but I can assure you that once a parent is labeled a latent criminal, the possibility of the offspring turning into one is considerably high."

From the back of her monitor, Kunizuka felt the melancholy in Ginoza's tone.

"A man is a reflection of his father. By preventing Dr. Kuwabara from turning into a latent criminal, we also prevent his son from turning into one in the future." Ginoza's voice remained adamant, despite Shimotsuki's untrusting glare. "For my reckless actions, I apologize."

Tsunemori's frown soften.

"Ginoza-san," she asked softly.

"Yes?"

"When is your next shift?"

"Tomorrow evening, Tsunemori."

The short-haired inspector gave him an understanding smile.

"Please take the rest of the day off," she ordered gently, "and report for tomorrow's morning shift. I believe this had been an exhausting case for you."

"But," Ginoza protested, "the report--"

"Kunizuka-san, I believe you have a full grasp of the case." Tsunemori kindly ordered, "Can you please cover for Ginoza-san's report?"

"Yes, Inspector." Kunizuka complied.

A ghost of a smile appeared across Ginoza's lips.

"Thank you, Kunizuka. Thank you, Tsunemori."

 

\---

 

"Dad, today I saw you in a target."

Ginoza was pouring scotch on two glasses--one for him and the other placed in front of his father's potrait.

"And I saw myself in his child."

Chasing after Dr. Kuwabara felt like reliving a distant memory. The day his father was enforced in the wake of Sybil's reign. He can still hear his own cries as he watched his father was taken down by a prototype of the Dominator.

It was only a matter of time until he grew up and pursued his father's footsteps. A law enforcer, and then a latent criminal. No matter how hard he tried, he ended up in the same path as his father. It was not as if it was a bad thing…but he wondered, _If children take after their parents so much, then does it mean they are doomed as soon as their parents are?_

But he had no regrets.

"The only thing I regret is not having a drink with you."

Unbeknownst to him, Tsunemori was leaning on the hallway before his personal quarters, before turning her heel back into the Division One office.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got some facts right. Enjoy.


End file.
